


"Fuck you" "I hope you do"

by Serpent_Fangs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Affectionate Insults, F/F, Fluff, Insults, Secret Relationship, Team Talon (Overwatch), Teasing, akande is damn intelligent, makeout sessions, reaper is so confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpent_Fangs/pseuds/Serpent_Fangs
Summary: All of Talon knows that Sombra and Widowmaker hate each other. That's why they always hurl insults at each other and make fun of one another at every given opportunity...right?ORWidow and Sombra try to hide their relationship by pretending to hate each other but surprise surprise, they get found out.
Relationships: Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	"Fuck you" "I hope you do"

Reaper, Akande, Sombra and Widowmaker were all sat in one of Talon’s dropships, waiting to arrive in Venice, their target’s last known location, and as usual they were discussing the plan to make sure no-one got lost or forgot (it had happened one too many times already).

“So we drop here and then split up, Widow you’re taking the roof opposite; we need your eyes on a floors in case of hostiles. Akande and I are entering through the front door, we’re going straight through this hallway and taking the stairs to his office. Sombra I need you to man security, you’re going in through the roof and that vent should drop you straight into the mains. I need you to cut the power and all comms systems they may have set up. Akande and I will hopefully find him in the office and eliminate him.” Reaper said as he showed them the whole scenario on a 3D digital model of the building they were about to storm.

“Why are we taking so many precautions if the guy was last seen here two months ago? The place is gonna be empty.” Sombra said irritatedly, it had been a long flight and she’d had to drag herself out of bed early just so she would make it on time. This had made her exceptionally grumpy.

“Because that’s what they want us to think. We have more intel that suggests that he’s been hiding out here.” Akande said and Widowmaker tutted at the hacker. Sombra turned to glare at her.

“What?! Like you knew that!” She grumbled and Amelie rolled her eyes.

“Of course I knew that, unlike you I actually read the mission briefing because I’m not stupid.” She replied, her voice monotone.

“Oi! I am not stupid!” Sombra retorted and Amelie sighed.

“Oh please! I’ve worn dresses with a higher IQ.”

Just as Reaper was about to interject the pilot announced their arrival and both he and Akande sighed in relief.

\-------------------------------------

They split up just as planned and Akande and Gabriel crashed through the front door, ready to fight, but were met with a cloud of dust and cobwebs.

“Surprisingly empty.” Doomfist said, noticing how barren the room was. It looked like it hadn’t been used for several months.

“Christ…don’t let Sombra hear you say that…she’ll start rubbing it in Widow’s face and they’ll get into another fight.”

As they walked up the stairs Akande looked at his co-worker quizzically, he didn’t often come on missions with them but this time he felt it was necessary due to the target’s high profile.

“Are they always like that?”

“All the time.” Reaper groaned and the taller man just made a small ‘hmm’ of acknowledgment. It wasn’t until they’d reached the top of the stairs that he spoke again.

“It feels like playful banter, do you think it’s meant with malice?”

Reaper laughed out loud at the statement, a genuine and hearty laugh.

“No they genuinely hate each other. I’m sure of it.”

“As sure as you are that the target is behind this door?” Akande chided when they reached the room they were looking for in the old building. Since Sombra had cut the power they only had the natural light coming in through the windows which became dimmer and dimmer as the sun started to set on the city.

Gabriel didn’t answer that, opting to instead kick open the door which, to no-one’s surprise, revealed an empty office. With a big sigh Reaper headed over to the big oak desk situated in the centre of the room and looked at the massive monitor sat on it before clicking his comms on to talk to their hacker.

Sombra was currently on the floor above in the security room which once would have been buzzing with power and information, ripe for the taking. But clearly when the guy had left this place he’d wiped every single piece of tech on the main server which meant she was stuck, waiting in a very boring security room.

When she heard the tell-tale click of her comm link turn on she sat bolt upright, desperate to hear Reaper announce they were finished.

“Sombra, I need you to come to the office, the target’s not here but he’s got this big fancy ass monitor that I want you to look at.”

“ _Dios mio,_ finally I get to do something fun.” The hacker responded before practically skipping out of the security room and down to the office, joining her two colleagues.

“I’m not going to say I told you so buuuut…” She said with a grin and she knew that behind his mask Reaper was rolling his eyes.

“Yes, we know. Now can you do anything with this piece of junk or not?”” He growled and the Latina pushed them both out of the way so she could get a better look at it.

“I didn’t see it’s serial number on the main frame…looks like our friend here had a backup server and I’m gonna guess that this had all the important stuff on it.”

“Can you access it?” Akande asked seriously and Sombra actually laughed at him.

“Can I access? Of course I can _amigo_! A child could do this!”

Widowmaker’s voice came in over the comms, slightly crackly due to her distance but clear enough that they could all hear what she said.

“That’s a relief, that means you might actually have a chance at hacking Sombra.”

The hacker said nothing and only huffed which drew a quiet chuckle from the sniper but it didn’t deter the Latina from her mission. With a few swipes of her hand and one or two buttons pressed, the machine lit up immediately and Sombra brought up a violet screen which suddenly filled with code and information.

“Looks like this guy has a few safe houses around the world…places he goes when he needs to hide from the public eye. They’ve all got recent activity logs, food deliveries to the one in Russia, Weapons to Beijing and Mexico and loads of tech being sent to…Antarctica?”

“Good work Sombra, let’s go back to base and do some more digging.” Akande stated with a firm nod and with that they sent word to Widow and regrouped at the dropship.

\-------------------------------------

“Give me strength, they’re at it again.” Moira said, rubbing her forehead in frustration as she walked out of the kitchen and Gabriel could already hear the sniper and hacker bickering for what must have been the twelfth time that day. He desperately wanted to turn around and leave them to it but his need for coffee was stronger than his will to walk away. So he stood in the doorway

“I’d like to see things from your point of view but I can’t seem to get my head far enough up my ass.” Sombra said and Widow raised an eyebrow at her. The thing that had always confused Gabriel about these rows was the lack of aggression in them, there never seemed to be any anger behind them despite the harsh words that left their mouths. They had a strange relationship to say the least and it baffled the soldier to no end.

“Somewhere out there is a tree, working tirelessly to provide you enough oxygen to breathe. You owe it an apology.” Widow replied and strangely, Sombra laughed, but what was stranger still was the small smile gracing the snipers lips which she hid behind her coffee cup.

“Aww I bet you spent all night coming up with that one.”

“Oh please, don’t flatter yourself. You’re not worth that much of my brain power.”

Sombra grinned and at this point both girls had put their mugs down and were quite close to each other, smiling at themselves.

“Yet you can’t seem to get me off your mind.” The hacker said quietly as Widow leaned in closer to her. Amelie hummed before murmuring “I wonder why.” And then the Latina leant up, closing the short distance between her and the sniper but just before she pressed her lips to the blue woman’s she leapt back like she’d been burnt by fire as she noticed Gabriel stood in the doorway, mouth agape.

Both girls immediately scowled at each other and started to argue again.

“I hope one day you choke on the shit you talk!”

“Oh I’m sorry was I supposed to be offended?”

“Y’know I’ve met some pricks in my life but you’re a fucking cactus.”

“I’m allergic to stupidity, it brings me out in sarcasm.”

“Ay! _Chica_ you might wanna wipe your mouth, there’s still a tiny bit of bullshit above your lip.”

“Sorry but giving a fuck doesn’t really go with my outfit today.”

“So you can match your shoes with your shirt but not your words to your actions? Got it.”

“If I wanted a bitch I would’ve bought a dog.”

“I may not be the bitch you want but at least I’m not the bitch that everyone’s had!” Sombra said and with that they both stormed out of the kitchen, rather ironically in the same direction, pushing past Gabriel as they got to the door.

“What the fuck did I just witness?” Gabriel muttered.

\-------------------------------------

Akande needed to know whether Sombra had an update on intel for the target’s safehouses hence he was at the door to her quarters and given that he had highest level clearance he opened the door with a few simple touches to the keypad and walked inside.

He wasn’t prepared to see the hacker lip-locking with the best sniper in the world. In fact he was so unprepared that he dropped his holovid making both girls jump and separate eat lightning speed in pure panic.

“A-a-akande…h-h-how long have you been stood there?” Sombra asked rather frantically, fear clear in her eyes.

“Long enough.” He said shortly and he smiled at the two. “Gabriel and Moira owe me 10 dollars.”

He turned to go, figuring that he could wait for the intel but he stopped when Amelie called his name.

“Are you not angry?” She asked and Doomfist had to hold his belly as he doubled over with laughter.

“Why would I be angry? I’m just relieved that you two don’t hate each other, that would have been bad for the team dynamic. This is so much better. Now please stop insulting each other, you don’t have to hide how in love you are. “ He said and as he left he chuckled once more before sighing and walking away.

“Young love.” He said with a shake of his head, a smile gracing his lips.

\-------------------------------------

“I love you.”

“ _J’adore_ ”

“Do you wanna go makeout in one of the Talon lounges?”

“No, do you?”

“Nope but it’s nice to know that we could.” Sombra said before pulling her girlfriend into a heart-warming kiss.


End file.
